


thinking of your skin

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Noora and Mari spend a night in together.





	thinking of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm once again attempting smut, which I gave up on years ago. I'm a new person now though so I guess I'll try again.   
> I love this pair and there isn't enough wlw smut out there so here goes nothing.  
> [CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

When Mari slammed Noora’s back into the wall and pressed their mouths together. She felt like she was melting. Her lips were warm and tasted of bubble gum chapstick. Soon, they would be smeared with Noora’s red lipstick, but Mari didn’t seem to care. They just continued to kiss.

Mari brought her knee between Noora’s legs and pushed her tongue deeper into her mouth. Noora was enjoying it quite a lot, but she pulled away, gasping for air. 

“We should move this to the bedroom,” she suggested in a breathy voice as Mari began to pres open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

The older girl hummed in agreement and Noora let out a small moan at the vibrating sensation on her skin.

Pulling back from Noora, Mari grasped her wrist and pulled her across the apartment, a smile on her lips, which were stained with a mixture of Noora’s crimson lipstick and her own lip gloss.

They made it into Mari’s bedroom and she pushed the door closed behind her and shook her hips from side to side in a little dance as she walked backwards toward the bed.

Noora laughed. “You’re so ridiculous,” she said as they clambered onto the queen sized bed.

“You love it,” Mari protested, dragging her fingertips through Noora’s soft blonde hair.

Noora tried to hold back a smile, but couldn’t. “Yeah,” she said, reaching down to place her hands on the other girl’s waist. “I do.”

She grasped the fabric at the bottom of Mari’s shirt and pulled it upward. Mari lifted her hands into the air so that Noora could slip it off more easily.

“My eyes are up here,” Mari joked when she caught Noora staring at her breasts, which were peeking out of her lacy black bra.

Leaning in, Noora pressed a messy kiss to Mari’s lips. When she pulled away, she moved her lips next to Mari’s ear and whispered, “I want to see every bit of you. Not just your gorgeous blue eyes.”

Mari giggled and started unbuttoning Noora’s top, revealing her pale chest and pale white bra. Noora sat back a little to slip off the rest of her top and toss it to the side and then both girls got to work on removing their bras.

When Noora had a full view of Mari’s breasts, her breath caught in her throat. They were beautiful, as always. They sagged a little, of course, but what girl had the perfect perky breasts that was shown in the media? She was caught in a trance by them, unable to look away.

Moving so that she was above the older girl, Noora leaned down and took one of her breasts into her mouth, her tongue circling around the nipple. Mari let out a breathy moan and grabbed Noora’s hair, pulling her in closer as if to ask for more.

Noora obliged, lightly nipping at the pointy nipple with her teeth and Mari threw her head back in ecstasy. 

She continued sucking on Mari’s breast, but she also began to reach her hand down and slowly tried to unbutton her jeans. It was difficult to do without looking, especially when she was only using one hand, so Mari laughed and did it for her.

When she slipped her hand below the waistband of her underwear, she found a familiar wetness.

“Are you wet for me, Mari?” Noora asked in a breathy tone even though she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear her say it.

“Yes,” Mari moaned.

Noora crawled back toward the end of the bed and quickly yanked off her girlfriend’s jeans and underwear. Mari scooted up toward the headboard and spread her knees apart on either side of Noora, putting her pussy on full display.

“You’re so beautiful,” Noora muttered, staring at the masterpiece before her. 

She crawled forward and licked a stipe up from her asshole, stopping just before the reached the clit. Noora looked up at Mari’s face and saw her blue eyes blown wide with lust and anticipation.

Noora gave her what she wanted when she swirled her tongue around her clit, maintaining eye contact with the older girl.

“Do you like this?” Noora asked, pulling her head away slightly.

“Don’t stop,” Mari panted, reaching down to pull Noora back toward her throbbing pussy.

This time, she went a bit lower than the clit, swirling her tongue around the wet opening of her vagina and tasting her bitter juices.

After earning a fair amount of moans from her girlfriend, Noora plunged her tongue inside, licking what she could reach of her walls. She moved her hand up toward Mari’s clit and began to rub slow circles with her thumb, causing a guttural moan to be ripped from the older girl’s throat.

Noora could feel wetness spreading in her own panties. God, there was nothing hotter than seeing her girlfriend like this, spread wide for her tongue. She kept her mouth on Mari’s pussy but briefly removed her hand from her clit to quickly rub the space between her legs. It didn’t do much for her, but the tension was temporarily released so she returned her hand to its original position and rubbed back and forth this time.

“Noora,” Mari moaned. “God you’re so fucking amazing.”

Mari was getting close and both of them knew it, so Noora picked up the pace, rubbing quick circles on her clit while moving her tongue in and out of her pussy. Mari’s back was arching off the bed, but Noora didn’t let that deter her.

Mari’s moans got louder as she came, her pussy quivering in Noora’s mouth, but she kept going until her girlfriend was completely finished.

The older girl broke out into a grin. “That was amazing,” she breathed, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair. “You’re amazing.”

Noora smiled back. It was hard not to when her girlfriend looked so damn beautiful. “I love making you feel good.”

“I love making you feel good too, so take off your pants,” Mari ordered. “It’s time for me to return the favor.”

Noora quickly stood up and slipped off her pants and her underwear, which were already soaking wet. Then she sat back down on the bed, facing Mari.

The older girl pulled her closer by her heels and pushed her chest so that she was laying down. It was hard for Noora to see Mari at this angle, so she just stared at the white ceiling.

She felt warm fingers on her clit and gasped at the sensation, closing her eyes. 

“You’re already so wet,” Mari remarked, slipping two fingers inside. “Look, you’re taking me so easily.”

Mari thrust her fingers in and out while continuing to rub Noora’s clit. The younger girl was arching her back up and clenching her eyes shut. It felt so fucking good. It was like the heat was spreading throughout her entire body.

She added a third finger, allowing Noora to have a sensation of fullness as her girlfriend thrust her fingers deep inside, poking at her g-spot.

She couldn’t help but moan. She was getting so close so quickly. She felt so lucky to have such a fucking hot and talented girlfriend.

“Do you want to come soon?” she asked, rubbing her clit more roughly.

Noora was unable to find any words, so she just moaned loudly in response. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Mari replied, winking with her long eyelashes.

She rubbed as hard as she could on Noora’s clit and shoved her fingers as deep as she could into her pussy, pressing them firmly on her g-spot. Noora was unable to hold back any longer.

She moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to shake everywhere. It was pure ecstasy and she was feeling it throughout her entire core.

Noora tended to look all prim and proper during the day, but at night, Mari always managed to tear her apart, leaving her well-fucked and happy.

After her orgasm had passed, she sighed, feeling relaxed. Mari moved to lay next to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“That felt nice,” Noora said in a soft voice.

“Mmhmm,” Mari replied,pressing her face into Noora’s short blond hair. 

Noora pulled away a little and turned toward Mari, their faces only inches apart. “I love you,” she stated. 

Mari grinned so widely that her hooded eyes appeared to be nearly closed. “I love you too, Noora.”

Noora could feel her warm breath on her face and it made her smile softly. 

They were lying in bed together and they were in love. Those were the facts of the universe.


End file.
